


One Day Soon

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Creepy, Depression, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Paninya has no hopes. <br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa absolutely owns all.  (I wanted it to be alliterative.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day Soon

_I’m gonna die._

I know it. I don’t wanna live, anyway. Momma and Daddy are gone, and so are my legs. No one wants a little girl without legs, except that creepy man who follows me around. He makes my skin tight when he looks at me, but I don’t let him get me anywhere alone. Nope. I always make sure I’m on the street, where people can see me – because I don’t want he’s got to offer. 

He’s scary, and bigger than me. Bigger even than Daddy. And he stares at me and licks his lips and smiles at me when he knows I’m looking. He even waves his hand, like he wants me to come closer. I try not to look. I don’t want to see his face, and think about what he’s dreaming, when he sees me. 

But it’s scary, being by myself. It’s so hot here, and no one wants to even see me. In the hospital, the doctor said I could get automail, but I don’t have money, and when he found out about Momma and Daddy, he had me turned out. I can’t pay the hospital for taking care of me. 

I remember what it was like, lying there after the accident and seeing all the blood. Momma had her eyes closed, and she looked all right, like she was sleeping, except for that blot of blood next to her mouth, and the way her body was ripped in half. I never did see Daddy, but the doctor said he died, too. I don’t know where they’re buried. There wasn’t any money for a funeral. 

Sometimes, I wish they hadn’t found me, took me to the hospital, stopped the bleeding and sewed up my legs. Then I’d still be with Momma and Daddy. 

Momma always told me I was strong enough to be what I want, but I’m nothing like that. I’m just a lump that no one sees. I’m not even strong enough to live, no matter what Momma said. 

One of these days, I’ll let that scary man take me wherever he wants, ‘cause Momma and Daddy are waiting for me. 

One day soon, I’m gonna die.


End file.
